After all, he loved him
by MienFacade
Summary: Johnlock fluff, absolutely no plot, written for Catori Simone Winston


Sherlock looked over at the man sleeping on the couch. No matter how many times he witnessed the scene in front of him, it never ceased to amaze him. The man on the sofa had one arm flung over the back of the couch while the other hand rested lazily on his chest. By watching his hand closely Sherlock could see the gentle rise and fall of the man's chest as he breathed in and out, in and out. It was almost hypnotizing, watching him like this, only Sherlock didn't believe in hypnosis. Occasionally the man on the couch would let out a sort of half sigh half snore that should be annoying, but Sherlock only found endearing. The man on the sofa was, of course, John Watson, Sherlock's first true friend and more than roommate.

As interesting and lovely as Sherlock found a sleeping John, an awake John was much more fun and much less boring. He didn't really understand _why_ John needed so much sleep, but he understood that he _did_, so he would let him take his naps or sleep in, but after a while he would get bored and wake him up. Of course Sherlock always did it very nicely and very slowly, cataloguing every one of John's reactions, so that Sherlock would know to kiss his cheek or forehead but not to kiss his head, because then John would think that he was his mother and he was a teenager again, and that just never went very well.

So very carefully, making sure not to trip over anything and wake John up with a bang (because it always reminded him of the war) Sherlock made his way over to John, and very slowly began to kiss his way up from John's chin to his forehead. John mumbled a little in his sleep, but otherwise made no indication that he had noticed Sherlock's ministrations. Sherlock was not happy about this so he decided to take things a little further. He climbed onto the couch so that he was lightly straddling John and pressed a single kiss on his neck. John's shirt revealed part of his collarbone and Sherlock couldn't resist. He nipped at it playfully before licking his way up to John's neck. "John," Sherlock whispered. "John, wake up." This time he softly bit John's lower lip and sucked lightly.

"Sh'lok?" John asked, still partly asleep. "Wha'r you doin?" he grumbled.

"I was bored." Sherlock replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. And it really was, because every time Sherlock woke John up it was for the same two reasons. 1) They had a case, or 2) he was bored. Since the manner in which Sherlock woke John up for the two differed quite substantially, John should be able to figure it out on his own, even if he was still half asleep.

"Go work on an experiment." John grumbled. He really was tired, he had had a shite day at the clinic and he really didn't want to have to do anything until he absolutely had to. Of course Sherlock was having none of that.

"But John, I've just finished an experiment, and you're so much more interesting." Sherlock persisted, still kissing every inch of John that wasn't covered. "You've been gone all day, and then when you finally came home you just flopped down on the sofa and fell asleep. You didn't even give me a kiss hello." Sherlock tried to keep his voice playful, but for some reason it had really hurt him that John hadn't even kissed him hello…or even said hello. Despite all of his boastful self-confidence he was still secretly terrified that John was going to wake up one day and realize that he could do so much better than Sherlock, and then he would leave Sherlock and he would be alone again. And as much as he loved his work, he loved John Hamish Watson way more. If John ever asked it of him, he would give it up in a heartbeat if that meant making John happy. After all, he loved him.

John seemed to have sensed that something was bothering Sherlock because he actually sort of got up and turned towards him. "Hey," he breathed, he leaned forward and kissed Sherlock sweetly on the mouth. "Hello." He smiled up at Sherlock and nuzzled his neck. "I missed you today." Sherlock captured John's lips and smiled against them.

"I missed you too." He said when he had pulled away. They spent a couple minutes just staring at each other and sharing a kiss or two. After a few minutes John spoke up.

"We should probably get dinner, yeah?" He asked. Sherlock nodded his consent but didn't get up off of John. "Sherlock," John laughed trying to shove him off. "I need you to move if I'm going to order our food."

"Food is dull, John. This is better." He changed from straddling John to half lying in top of him with his head tucked under John's chin. John let out a half-hearted complaint and huffed in fake annoyance. But he really wasn't that hungry, food could wait. If he were honest with himself he would give up eating if it made Sherlock happy, after all, he loved him.


End file.
